Wall
by AA Revolution
Summary: You don't want to hurt them, so you build a wall around yourself. I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD WITH YET ANOTHER LOUSY STORY. Rated T to be safe, tried a different writing style and almost certainly failed at it, please R&R, I'll try to get to other stories soon.


**_You're so useless._**

You get angry. You stand your ground and tell them that isn't true.

**_Just another stupid unloved orphan._**

You feel your anger grip your chest like an iron clamp, you're outright ready to yell at them.

**_All you do is bring pain and disaster._**

You stop, your arm drops dead to your side.

**_Nothing but a waste of space._**

You want to scream that no, they're lying, that's not true. But your voice is caught in your throat.

**_No wonder you were abandoned by your parents._**

You feel yourself start shaking as you press your hands over your ears to try to block out the noise.

**_You're just a piece of trash._**

You sink to your knees, hearing a scream that doesn't sound human until you realize that it's your own voice.

**_Everyone that comes near to you only gets hurt._**

You're about to break into pieces, but you feel a warmth on your shoulder.

_**You don't have a family.**_

You slowly raise your head. You're wrapped in warm arms and smiles.

**_We'll be your family,_ then.**

You rise to your feet with their help. The two are smiling at you, they're your first family.

_**Nothing ever lasts.**_

You get knocked back all of a sudden for some unknown reason. You look at your friends in shock and horror.

_**I'm sorry, we have to leave you.**_

You see your 'father', his blond hair in disarray and glasses shattered as he is led away in chains.

_**It's like tradition, we can never seem to stay.**_

You see your 'brother', he's fallen at your feet, shock frozen in his eyes as he bleeds away.

_**Why didn't you save us?**_

You see your 'family' now staring at you. You're scared, you're clenching your hair by now.

_**You knew this would happen, why didn't you stop it?**_

You're crying again, like all those years ago, shaking your head frantically as you scream into the void.

_**Here, take my hand.**_

You hear a voice so warm and tempting. You see three new people standing there, a new family.

_**You can be a part of us.**_

You see all three have their hands outstretched, and they're all smiling at you so sweetly.

_**You'll never have to feel alone again.**_

You can no longer resist, your own hand reaches out to take their's.

_**Why did you hurt us?**_

You see a flash of red, and suddenly the only thing on your hands is warm, sickening blood.

_**Why are you doing this to us?**_

You see them, broken to the point they shouldn't be alive. They're looking at you with tears in their eyes.

_**You could have stopped this, why didn't you?**_

You're ready to cry again. The hatred in their unwavering gazes is overwhelming.

_**But then again, you deserve it.**_

You finally give in to the voices. They're right, you deserve this hate and pain.

**_You'd be better off dead, you don't deserve to live._**

You're crying and screaming again, you feel a sharp pain in your chest. You're dying, and you know it.

_**Why're you screaming? What's wrong?**_

You shoot up in alarm, the three from before are looking at you worriedly again.

_**Did something happen? Are you alright?**_

You see the genuine concern in their eyes, they care, they want to know why your tears won't stop falling.

_**You can tell us, you know we're always here for you, right?**_

You feel another pain in your chest - Panic. Was this a second chance to save those you love?

_**We're practically family, you can tell**_** us.**

Your panic only increases. Family. No, they can't be family. If they're family, they'll only get hurt.

_**Don't start this cycle all over again.**_

You don't even think twice - You jump to your feet and flee, ignoring their cries of telling you to wait.

_**You love them, you wouldn't do anything to hurt them.**_

And that's why you stay away from those you love. And that's why you build this wall around yourself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD WITH YET ANOTHER LOUSY STORY WHOOPS**

**Sorry for being inactive for so long hahaha I don't even have an excuse for this one**

**I tried a different writing style but I think I butchered it up badly sorry**

**Also the first family is meant to be Kristoph and Clay, while the second the Wright Anything Agency, haha... ^^;**

**Anyways please R&amp;R it'd help a lot. And yeah flat monologue/words/whatisthis is flat.**


End file.
